lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Pietro Biondi
Pietro Biondi è un doppiatore italiano. In Lost presta la voce a Sam Austen, l'uomo che Kate ha creduto per molti anni essere il suo padre biologico. Biografia Il doppiatore è nato a Spoleto, in proviancia di Perugia, il 13 ottobre 1939. E' sposato con la doppiatrice Rita Di Lernia. Definirlo "doppiatore" potrebbe risultare riduttivo, in quanto, nel suo curriculum vanta anche alcuni ruoli di attore, sia per il cinema (Il delitto Matteotti, Il sospetto"), che per il teatro (La tragedia di Galeazzo Ciano), ma ha ricoperto diversi ruoli anche in televisione (Le cinque giornate di Milano, Delitto di regime - Il caso Don Minzoni, I ragazzi del muretto, La Piovra 4, Caro maestro, La Piovra 10). Ha lavorato anche in radio, e per alcuni spot televisivi. Inoltre si è occupato della direzione del doppiaggio per film cinematografici e per la tv, ed anche telefilm. Doppiaggio Cinema *'Harvey Keitel' in "Thelma & Louise" (Hal Slocumb), "Pulp Fiction" (Sig. Winston Wolf), "Cop Land" (Ray Donlan) *'Donald Sutherland' in "Un'arida stagione bianca", "Rivelazioni" (Bob Garvin), "Orgoglio e pregiudizio" (2005) (Sig. Bennet) *'Walter Matthau' in "Una coppia di scoppiati", "Due irresistibili brontoloni", "That's amore" (Max Goldman) *'Brian Cox' in "The Corruptor - Indagine a Chinatown" (Sean Wallace), "The Boxer" (Joe Hamill) *'Christopher Plummer' in "A Beautiful Mind" (Dott. Rosen), "La casa sul lago del tempo" (Simon Wyler) *'Robert Duvall' in "Un giorno di ordinaria follia" (Prendergast), "A civil action" (Jerome Facher) *'Frank Langella' in "Lolita" (Clare Quilty), "Sweet November - Dolce novembre" (Edgar Price) *'Timothy West' in "La carica dei 102 - Un nuovo colpo di coda" (Giudice), "La leggenda di un amore - Cinderella" (Re Francois) *'James Garner' in "Maverick" (Zane Cooper), "Twilight" (Raymond Hope) *'Hal Holbrook' in "Judas Kiss" (Sen. Rupert Hornbeck), "The Majestic" (Sen. Doyle) *'Harris Yulin' in "Loch Ness" (Dott. Robert Mercer), "Mr. Bean - L'ultima catastrofe" (George Grierson) *'Ben Gazzara' in "Shadow Conspiracy" (Vice Presid. Saxon), "Gioco a due" (Avv. Andrew Wallace) *'Tom Bower' in "The Badge - Inchiesta scandalo" (Bull Hardwick), "Le colline hanno gli occhi" (2006) (Benzinaio) *'Anthony Hopkins' in "Morti di salute" (Dott. John Harvey Kellogg) *'Jon Voight' in "The Manchurian Candidate" (Sen. Thomas Jordan) *'Leslie Nielsen' in "Family Plan - Un'estate sottosopra" (Harry Haber) *'David Carradine' in "Due nel mirino" (Eugene Sorenson) *'Dennis Farina' in "Get Shorty" (Ray Barboni) *'Norma Lloyd' in "In her shoes" (Sig. Sofield) *'Simon Callow' in "Quattro matrimoni e un funerale" (Gareth) *'Michael Constantine' in "My Life - Questa mia vita" (Bill) *'Stuart Wilson' in "Arma letale 3" (Jack Travis) *'Stephen Pearlman' in "Die Hard - Duri a morire" (Psicol. Fred Schiller) *'Charlton Heston' in "Amori in città... e tradimenti in campagna" (Padre di Eugene) *'Burt Reynolds' in "Without a Paddle - Un tranquillo week-end di vacanza" (Del Knox) *'Alan Alda' in "Murder at 1600 - Delitto alla Casa Bianca" (Alvin Jordan) *'John Spencer' in "Black Rain - Pioggia sporca" (Oliver) *'Alun Armstrong' in "Onegin" (Zaretsky) *'Harry Dean Stanton' in "She's so lovely - Così carina" (Tony "Shorty" Russo) *'Ernie Hudson' in "Il corvo" (Serg. Albrecht) *'Josef Sommer' in "X-Men: conflitto finale" (Presidente) *'Ben Kingsley' in "La morte e la fanciulla" (Dott. Roberto Miranda) *'Patrick Bauchau' in "The Cell - La cellula" (Lucien Baines) *'Dom DeLuise' in "Il silenzio dei prosciutti" (Dott. Animal Cannibal Pizza) *'Gary Busey' in "Point Break - Punto di rottura" (Ag. FBI Angelo Pappas) *'Edward Herrmann' in "Il club degli imperatori" (Preside Woodbridge) *'Bo Svenson' in "Delta Force" (Com. Donald Campbell) *'Kenneth Welsh' in "Mr. Crocodile Dundee 2" (Brannigan) *'Stefan Gierasch' in "Alcatraz - L'isola dell'ingiustizia" (Direttore James Humson) *'Tom Courtenay' in "La bussola d'oro" (Farder Coram) *'Stanley Anderson' in "Una bionda in carriera" (Michael Blaine) *'J.T. Walsh' in "Decisione critica" (Sen. Mavros) *'James Rebhorn' in "Scent of a woman - Profumo di donna" *'Nesbitt Blaisdell' in "Innamorati cronici" (Ed Green) *'Joseph Maher' in "Sister Act - Una svitata in abito da suora" (Mons. O'Hara) *'Divine' in "Grasso è bello" (Edna Turnblad / Alvin Hodgepile) *'Joe Don Baker' in "Congo" (R.B. Travis) *'George Plimpton' in "L'ultimo guerriero" (Dott. Brady) *'Paul Mazursky' in "Scene di lotta di classe a Beverly Hills" *'John Shrapnel' in "The Body" (Moshe Cohen) *'Zach Grenier' in "Codice: Swordfish" (Bill Joy) *'Christopher Neame' in "Hellbound - All'inferno e ritorno" (Lockley / Prosanatos) *'Jude Ciccolella' in "Daredevil - Director's Cut" (Robert McKensie) *'Gordon Tootoosis' in "Alaska" (Ben) *'Gottfried John' in "Rapimento e riscatto" (Eric Kessler) *'Paul Benedict' in "Il boss e la matricola" (Prof. Arthur Fleeber) *'Saginaw Grant' in "Indian - La grande sfida" (Jake) *'Leon Rippy' in "The life of David Gale" (Avv. Braxton Belyeu) *'Ken Jenkins' in "Mi chiamo Sam" (Giudice Philip McNeily) *'Jeffrey Demunn' in "Le ali della libertà" (Procuratore distrettuale) *'Alan Arkin' in "Il grande imbroglio" *'Jason Bernard' in "Bugiardo bugiardo" (Giudice Marshall Stevens) *'Lance Henriksen' in "Il colore della notte" *'Mike Ditka' in "Derby in famiglia" (Mike Ditka) *'Andries Russouw' in "Young Black Stallion" (Kadir) *'Arthur J. Nascarella' in "Running" (Perello) *'Frank Gio' in "Un boss sotto stress" (Lou Rigazzi) *'Gore Vidal' in "110 e lode" (Prof. Pitkannan) *'Geoffrey Lewis' in "La casa del diavolo" (Roy Sullivan) *'Patrick Malahide' in "Quills - La penna dello scandalo" (Delbenè) *'Terence Harvey' in "La vera storia di Jack lo Squartatore - From Hell" (Benjamin "Ben" Kidney) *'Frederic Forrest' in "Hammett - Indagine a Chinatown" *'Andrè Maranne' in "La vendetta della Pantera Rosa" (Francois) *'Michael Gambon' in "Last september" (Sir Richard Naylor) *'François Berléand' in "Transporter: Extreme" (Tarconi) *'Joan Crosas' in "Carmen" (Dancairo) *'Bill Hunter' in "Tom White" (Malcolm) *'Arlen Dean Snyder' in "Affari sporchi" (Cap. Riordan) *'Sid Haig' in "Jackie Brown" (Giudice) *'Taylor Mead' in "Coffee and Cigarettes" (Taylor, corto "Champagne") *'George Gaynes' in "Vanya sulla 42^ strada" *'Mark Margolis' in "Bridget" (Slim) *'Carroll Nye' in "Via col vento" (Frank Kennedy, riediz. 1977) *'Boris Karloff' in "La casa di Frankenstein" (Dott. Gustav Niemann, ridopp.) *'W.C. Fields' in "David Copperfield" (Mr. Micawber, ridopp.) *'Jeroen Krabbè' in "Farinelli voce regina" *'Andrè Thorent' in "Due per un delitto" (Il Curato) *'Philippe Noiret' in "Il vedovo" *'François Perier' in "Viaggio a Roma" (Renèe) *'François Berléand' in "Capitan Conan" (Com. Bouvier) *'Chico Anysio' in "Tieta do Brasil" (Ze' Esteves) *'Kotaro Tomita' in "Godzilla contro Megalon" (Capo degli agenti di Seatopia) *'Ki Joo-bong' in "Bichunmoo" (Kwakjung) Film d'animazione *''J.P. Cubish'' in "Duffy Duck acchiappafantasmi" *''Merlock'' in "Zio Paperone alla ricerca della lampada perduta" *''Rick Dicker'' in "Gli Incredibili - Una normale famiglia di supereroi" *''Anton Ego'' in "Ratatouille" Cortometraggi *'Muni Lubezki' in "Tecniche di seduzione" (Dott. Stern) Film Tv *'Georges Wod' in "Il vendicatore di Corbillères" (Marchese di Coulteray) *'Michael Tezcan' in "Odissea" *'Patrick Kilpatrick' in "L'ombra dello scorpione" (Ray Booth) *'Albert Finney' in "The Gathering Storm" (Winston Churchill) *'Richard Crenna' in "The day Reagan was shot" (Ronald Reagan) *'Ben Kingsley' in "Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie" (Brucaliffo) *'James Garner' in "Tutta colpa della neve" (Robert) *'Michael Flynn' in "Halloweentown High" (Dalloway) *'David Paymer' in "Warm Springs" (Louis Howe) *'Gary Busey' in "Universal Soldier II" (Otto Mazur) *'Louis Gossett Jr.' in "Momentum" (Raymond Addison) *'James Brolin' in "La farfalla insanguinata" *'Jason Robards' in "Heidi" (Nonno) *'Howard Hesseman' in "False testimonianze" *'Hubert Mulzer' in "Onda mortale" *'Steve Eastin' in "Baby Bigfoot 2" *'Karl Walter Diess' in "Rosamunde Pilcher - Al cuor non si comanda" (Herbert) *"Attenti a quei tre" (Valenti) Telefilm *'Dick Van Dyke' in "Un detective in corsia" (Dott. Mark Sloan) *'Dennis Franz' in "NYPD - New York Police Department" (Andy Sipowicz) *'Kenneth Cranham' in "Roma" (Pompeo Magno) *'Vernon Dobtcheff' in "Largo Winch" (Padre Maurice de Beliveau) *'Jerry Adler' in "I Soprano" (Herman Rabkin) *'Fyvush Finkel' in "Boston Public" (Harvey Lipschultz) *'Bob Gunton' in "Peacemakers - Un detective nel West" (Sindaco Smith) *'Charles Durning' in "Corte suprema" (Giudice Henry Hoskins) *'Terence Stamp' in "Smallville" (Voce di Jor-El) *'James Garner' in "8 semplici regole" (Nonno Jim) *'William Daniels' in "Crescere, che fatica!" (Sig. Feeny, 2^ voce) *'David Schramm' in "Wings" (Roy Biggins) *'Michael Carter' in "Call Red" (Phillip Tulloch) *'Richard Roundtree' in "Shaft" (John Shaft) *'Andrew Robinson' in "Star Trek - Deep Space Nine" (Elim Garak, 1^ voce) *'Harris Yulin' in "24" (Roger Stanton) *'Alan Dale' in "The O.C." (Caleb Nichol) *'Maury Chaykin' in "Nero Wolfe" (Nero Wolfe) *'Ken Goodlet' in "L'ispettore Bluey" (Commissario) *'David White' in "Vita da strega" (Larry Tate) *'Robert Culp' in "Tutti amano Raymond" (Warren Whalen) *'Gary Chalk' in "Cold Squad - Squadra casi archiviati" (Isp. Andrew Pawlachuck) *'Andy Devine' in "Queer as folk" (UK) (Bernard Thomas) *'Rainer Luxem' in "Il commissario Zorn" (Henning Peters) *'Henry van Lick' in "I ragazzi del windsurf" (Jon Westermann) Soap Opera *'Ed Moore' in "Quando si ama" (Harry Sowolsky, 3^ voce) *'Paul Comi' in "Capitol" (Victor Markham) *'Armando Bogus' in "Marron Glacè" (Nestor) Cartoni animati *''Jack Harrison'' in "Gary the Rat" *''Voce narrante'' in "Dave il barbaro" *''Marleau'' in "Charlotte" (2^ ediz.) *''Sanbustushin'' in "Saiyuki - La leggenda del demone dell'illusione" *''Song Taijin'' in "Cinderella Boy" Direzione del doppiaggio Film e Film Tv *"Morti di salute" *"Una moglie per papà" *"Miracolo sulla 34^ Strada" *"Inferno" *"Vows of Deception" *"Floating Away" *"L'angelo e l'assassino" *"Cinderella" *"Sex & Videotape" Telefilm *Telefilm: "L.A. Heat" Cinema Film *"Il delitto Matteotti" (1973) *"Il sospetto" (1975) *"Amo non amo" (1979), nel ruolo di Berto *"Tre fratelli" (1981), nel ruolo del primo giudice *"La posta in gioco" (1988) *"Giovanni Falcone" (1993), nel ruolo di "U' dottore" *"L'ultimo bersaglio" (1997), nel ruolo di Alvise Jesurum *"Consigli per gli acquisti" (1997), nel ruolo di Pierluigi Colombo *"L'imbalsamatore" (2002), nel ruolo del padre di Deborah '' Teatro *"La tragedia di Galeazzo Ciano", con Mattia Sbragia e Chiara Caselli, nel ruolo di Benito Mussolini Televisione Telefilm *"I ragazzi del muretto" (RaiDue) Sceneggiati *"Le cinque giornate di Milano" (Rai, 1970), nel ruolo di Clerici *"Delitto di regime - Il caso Don Minzoni" (Rai, 1973), nel ruolo di Giuseppe Donati *"La Piovra 4" (RaiUno, 1989) *"Caro maestro" (Canale 5, 1996) *"La Piovra 10" (RaiUno, 1999) *"Commissario Montalbano" (RaiDue, 1999/2000), episodi "Il ladro di merendine", "La voce del violino", "Il cane di terracotta" e "La forma dell'acqua", nel ruolo del questore *"Padre Pio" (Canale 5, 2000), regia di Carlo Carlei, con Sergio Castellitto Film Tv *"Paolo Borsellino" (Canale 5, 2004), nel ruolo di Antonino Caponnetto Radio *"Eros per tre" (Radio2 Rai, 2000), nel ruolo di Silvestro Corona *"L'alta cucina di Nero Wolfe" (Radio2 Rai, 2003) *"Mata Hari" (Radio2 Rai, 2003), nel ruolo di Rudolph MacLeod, marito di Mata Hari *"Bonnie & Clyde" (Radio2 Rai, 2005), nel ruolo del padre di Clarence Pubblicità *Spot Granarolo 2004 (come attore, nel ruolo di ''Augusto) *Telepass Collegamenti esterni *Ascolta la voce di Pietro Biondi *Profilo di Pietro Biondi su IMDB Categoria:Doppiatori